Together At Last
by JoChryedLover
Summary: Jack and Gwen smut. No plot. Just smut.


**No plot, just smut! You have been warned!**

**xoxoxo**

Jack walked into the office through the back entrance after hunting down a rouge Weevil - alone, for a change. The office blinds were closed, and he settled himself at his computer to finish some admin. First, he checked the CCTV. Everything was normal. That is, until the camera swept over the sofa in the main area of the hub. He swallowed as he saw Gwen lying on the sofa, apparently asleep. Taking a closer look, he realised that she was sleeping in nothing but her black lace underwear. That was enough to make him aroused, and he felt himself go hard. Turning up the sound so he could hear her breathing, he breathed deeply. Then, listening closely, he realised that she was moaning softly in her sleep. He felt himself getting more aroused as he listened. Then, he heard her call out his name. Re-focusing the camera, he moaned softly himself as he realised that she wasn't asleep. He could now see that her hand was inside her underwear. He moaned as she rubbed herself, moaning his name as she did so. Unconsciously, automatically, Jack's hand dove downwards and pulled his throbbing arousal out of his trousers and underwear. He quickly got into a rhythm, moving his hand in time with Gwen's moans. He started to moan with her as the pace quickened. Jack felt his climax building as she cried out his name. They came together, and Jack screamed Gwen's name.  
>Panting, Gwen looked up as she heard something in the office. Drying her hand on a nearby towel, she arranged her underwear and grabbed her gun from her bag before heading up. Inside, Jack dried himself on a towel and breathed deeply. He looked up as Gwen burst into the office, still in only her underwear, her gun pointed at him.<br>"Jack?"  
>Looking at him, she noticed his once more aroused cock, and raised an eyebrow. He grinned at her.<br>"You can shoot me any day, looking like that."  
>"Were you...watching me?"<br>He grinned again.  
>"What if I was?"<br>She grinned, lowering her gun and walking seductively over to him, throwing her gun to the floor. Jack swallowed as she perched herself on his lap. He could feel the warmth of her skin against his arousal and gasped.  
>"What's the matter? Not used to people sitting on your lap?"<br>He grinned at her, his eyes drifting over her curves unashamedly. He slinked his arms around her waist. Slipping off his braces, she kissed him passionately. He groaned into her mouth as his arousal started throbbing against her, removing her bra and cupping her breasts. Pulling his t-shirt over his head, she started kissing her way down his chest, nipping at him, making him moan. She lowered herself off his lap, pulling away his trousers and underwear and perching herself onto the floor. Smiling, she looked up into his eyes as she flicked her tongue over his arousal. Moaning, Jack closed his eyes and flung his head back. Gwen grinned, taking him into her mouth and getting a rhythm going. She held her hands against his hips, preventing him from taking control. He moaned her name loudly as she kept her mouth moving, occasionally flicking her tongue against him. As he felt his climax starting to build, he moaned at her.  
>"I want me inside you, now!"<br>Obediently, Gwen kissed her way back up Jack's chest, removing her underwear as she did so, before kissing him hard as she slid herself down onto his length, gasping as he filled her. They moaned together as Jack got a rhythm going, thrusting into her slow and deep.  
>"Oh, Jack, Oh!"<br>Gwen's moans pushed Jack over the edge, and his thrusts became erratic, fast and hard.  
>"I'm coming," Gwen whispered.<br>"Let it come," he moaned back.  
>A couple more thrusts from Jack pushed them both over the edge, and the came together, long and hard, crying out.<br>"JACK!" "GWEN!"  
>For a few moments, neither of them moved. They panted hard together, Jack holding Gwen close to him. Eventually, Jack slid out of Gwen and they snuggled up together on the chair, managing to get surprisingly comfortable. Jack spoke softly to Gwen.<br>"So, is there a reason why you were pleasuring yourself while moaning my name as opposed to your husband's?"  
>Gwen looked up at him, staring deeply into his eyes as she spoke.<br>"I realised, after all this time, that he isn't the one I want to be with. He isn't the one I love."  
>She slid her wedding band from her finger and placed it on Jack's desk. Reaching a hand up to stroke his face, she whispered softly to him.<br>"I want you, Jack. I love you."  
>He kissed her softly.<br>"I love you. I always have, Gwen Cooper."  
>They smiled and settled against one another as they drifted off to sleep. Together at last.<p> 


End file.
